


Breakfast in bed

by elokin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable brother Dean, Baby Dean, Domestic John, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I needed something happy, baby sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elokin/pseuds/elokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure Fluff. I saw a post on tumblr about John and it got me thinking about before the fire. I needed something fluffy and happy. <br/>So John decides to get up early and make Mary breakfast in bed, with Dean's help of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

John wrapped his arm tighter around Mary and pulled her close nuzzling his face into her hair, a tiny whimper could be heard on the baby monitor. He sighed waiting for the cry, taking in those few quiet moments they had in the morning.

He heard the door creak and tiny feet shuffling across the floor, a tiny voice crackled through the monitor.

“monin Sammy”

A tiny coo and some babbling could be heard as Dean told Sam about the dream he had, “You were big Sammy. Bigger than Daddy! An we fought monsters!”

John chuckled slightly, he had to stop letting Dean watch those movies with him at night.

He kissed Marys neck and quietly slid from the bed, he grabbed his robe from the back of the door sliding it on with his slippers. Shuffling towards Sam’s nursery, he heard Dean giggling and it sounded like Sam was laughing too. John opened the door and stuck his head in, Sam was on his belly furiously trying to lift his head up and see the world.

A large smile crept across his face as he watched Dean cheer on his brother who had pushed himself up on his arms a big gummy smile on his face. Sam let out a squeal as he flopped back down and tried to roll over grasping towards Dean.

“Morning Boys” John walked over and scooped Sammy from the crib and Gave Dean a hug.

“whaddya say we get Sammy here a bottle and you can help me make mommy breakfast!”

Dean jumped up and down clapping his hands “Yes!!! I wanna help I wanna help”

John chuckled “alright there kiddo calm down.”

They went downstairs and John made Sam a bottle setting him in the swing with a blanket, He hoped Sam finished it before Mary woke, she’d kick his ass for propping the bottle.

“Alright, So Pancakes?” He glanced to Dean as he set up the coffeemaker “No daddy. Momma does pancakes..” He tapped his finger on his chin as if in deep thought “Ooh! I know!! Momma love big fat waffes with wippy cweam and stwabewys.” He climbed up on the bar stool at the counter, “Do we have stwabewys?”  

“I think so, why don’t you look for me”

He reached into a cabinet and pulled out the waffle maker,. He heard a small crash and glanced over ‘Stupid door thing’ he grumbled, Dean’s eyes were wide with panic as he stared at the broken glass on the floor.

“I sowie daddy I didn’t mean too” his lip was quivering

John went over and pulled him to a hug ruffling his hair with his hand “Hey buddy, it’s ok. That silly fridge is broken the arm never stays put.” He picked him up and set him back on the stool, “you sit here I’ll clean that up and then you can help me mix ok?”

Dean nodded as he wiped tiny tears from his eyes “Music Daddy?”

“Sure we can listen to some music,” John walked over to the small radio by the sink and clicked it on ‘stairway to heaven’ was playing, Deans eyes got big and a smile filled his face “Good song!” he pretended to play air guitar and john just shook his head and laughed as he gathered the stuff for the batter.

By the time the waffle mix was ready there was baking mix everywhere. Deans hair was speckled white, John had tiny handprints on his face, even Sammy got some on his tiny nose.

John started making the waffles as Dean danced around to AC/DC for Sam, his eyes filled with intrigue and joy while he watched his brother dance around, his tiny chubby legs kicking trying to join in.

When everything was done, he pulled an old wooden try from the back of the cupboard, setting everything on the tray with a fresh cup of coffee.

“Hey Buddy, you want to help me carry this for mommy?” He glanced to Sam who had fallen asleep

Dean nodded and ran to the stairs “Ok when we get to the room you can help me carry it” They quietly walked up the stairs and Dean opened the door, he changed his mind out carrying the tray and instead ran over and jumped on the bed.

“Monin Momma!!!!” he squeeled as her hands shot out from the blankets and began tickling him

“ha haha stoo..ooo.pp Mommmma!” 

Mary laughed as she pulled the blanket from over her face, “Wait! Momma! Close u eyes!” he climbed on top of her and covered her eyes with his hands.

“Oh, ok”

John stepped up to the bed and cleared his throat “ahem”

Dean pulled his hands away and enthuisasticly displayed the tray john was holding

“Supise!!!”

Mary’s eyes lit up “Oh! Breakfast in bed?! Is it my birthday?”

Dean laughed “no silly momma. It just be..be..cause bekfast”

He looked to john who was beaming, “Dean picked out what to make, and he helped mix” he set the tray down on her lap and sat on the edge of the bed resting his arm on her shoulder and leaning his head against hers “Good Morning beautiful,” he kissed her forehead “Alright you enjoy that, while I go clean up our mess” he winked and headed downstairs.

Dean snuggled up to Mary resting his head on her chest “You like it momma?”

“Of course I do sweetheart, You know these are my favorite.” She sipped her coffee “but you and Dadyy made momma waaay to many. You going to share with me?”

Dean licked his lips “uh huh!”

Mary sighed contently “I love you baby”

“I love you too Momma”

 


End file.
